


Simon Says

by clionaeilis



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 18:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10702248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clionaeilis/pseuds/clionaeilis
Summary: This was written in response to a long-ago challenge, part of an OZ lyric wheel (the song I was sent is included at the end)It's Adebisi's POV on a scene that featured in Ryan O'Reily's storyline





	Simon Says

Simon Says

 

"Stop fucking around and wash the damn thing!"   
"Okay, boss."   
You are alive because I let you be. Because you are no leader. No threat to me. White man, doing my dirty work. A stupid man - soon I will no longer need you. 

"Yo, pass me that peeler."   
"Dag, man - muthafucker, quit bumping me!"   
"Get it your damn self!" 

Boys, all of you. Playing at being men. At being proud. Being African. Instead, you are fools. Look at you - don't see the danger until it is right in front of you, on top of you. Forming your silly gangs with other children, believe your playground is the real world. You make it up as you go, and forget it as you move on. 

Now - that is all you think of. All you want, need, desire, must be NOW. Yesterday? Yesterday I burned you, I fucked you, I betrayed you. But you could not punish me then - and now? I am your friend, your protector, your leader. Vengeance is forgotten. Stupid boys. I remember, always remember. And I look to the future. When you will be dead - very soon. 

"Cyril, quit it with the trays!"   
"They won't fall Ryan, I'm being careful." 

The blond one, he is Irish like I am African. It is in his body, his face. I see him, I know that is what they looked like, long ago. Paint his face in war colors, strip him down to fighting gear, bind his hair in a victory braid. If he was right in the head - I would try to take him, beat him. Own him. He would fight me - he could defeat me. It would be beautiful. 

The music, yes - I am alive, I feel it pumping through my blood. 

"I'm sorry, Ryan."   
"But what about Cyril?"   
"I'll increase his medication." 

You stand there, and I can tell from your eyes, you are going to do something crazy. Fear. It makes you take the longest leaps, off the highest rocks. How do you almost always figure out how to land in deep water, in a perfect dive? You should be dead by now. But you have life by its throat, even when death has you in its grip. 

"What happened?"   
"O'Reily cut himself." 

So red, the blood stands out so bright against that pale white skin. Like an old woman, the colors of your body leak out through the flesh. I see purple veins, brown freckles, blue tattoos all bleed through your thin clear skin. How can such a strong will be housed in such a weak body? Such a delicious, green-eyed weak body. I could crush you in a heartbeat - I could empty you of your precious life even now, as you writhe in pain and triumph. 

But I would not do that, without a reason. And you are too smart to ever give me a reason, aren't you? I see you dance along that edge with me, darting along that cold and deadly blade-thin border between flirt and cocktease, between schemer and double-dealer. 

It excites you, that edge. I excite you. Your eyes come alive whenever I approach. Will I kill you? Will I make a deal with you? Will I fuck you? I keep you guessing - unsure. You put on that special smile for me, the one that says, 'Maybe - make me an offer.' 

And I can never resist that invitation. One day, I will ask what we both want me to ask - will you give the answer we both want to hear? 

"Goddamn it Adebisi - quit your fuckin' daydreaming and get to work!" 

"Whatever you say, boss." 

**Author's Note:**

> ***  
> This was the song I was sent that inspired it:
> 
> Icing Sugar   
> by The Cure 
> 
> You're delicious   
> Dreaming   
> Slack jawed   
> Green eyed   
> Rub my nose in   
> Icing sugar   
> Smooth as   
> When this cold and deadly   
> Blade   
> Kissed the fruit   
> So soft   
> And gently breathing   
> Under your skin 
> 
> Oh I'll empty you   
> I'll empty you   
> As empty as a boy can be   
> as empty   
> as a boy can be


End file.
